The Fight, Capture and Rescue
by Cocoaflower
Summary: When a normal visit from America turns in to a huge argument and fight, Canada, being frustrated, was completely clueless as Russia captures him on his way to the World Conference held in Russia. Will America realize that his brother is in trouble or will he ignore the northern nation's missing status?
1. Chap 1: The Fight

Soo… this is the result of reading too much Canada and America fighting / arguing fanfictions. Anyhow, enjoy! [I used to be called fionlao...]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in this story except for the plot.

* * *

America stood tall with a frown marred on his face. The frown was not directed to someone people usually assume, hell, he wasn't even seen by most people! But it is what it is.

Canada was standing in front of him, with a glare that mirrored America's, only stronger. His fists were balled and his eyes were narrowed.

What led to this? Some things happened…

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Yo! … Uh… oh yes, CANADA!" America shouted hesitantly after forgetting the northern nation's name. He had just barged in to the Canadian's home without his consent but he knew Canada wouldn't mind at all._

_Canada stepped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes blearily already fully-dressed. "H-Huh? Oh… America… Can you not barge in to my house at 5:00 am in the morning?!"_

"_Ahaha! Don't be so grumpy! Here! Have a burger!" America smiled cheerfully while putting a hand on the shoulder of the dreary Canadian._

"…_Just tell me what you want. I know that when you offer me a burger is when you want a favor from me…" Canada grumbled while yawning quietly._

"_Okay! Iggy wants me to host the next World Conference but on Aug.20, the day of the conference, I AM HAVING AN AWESOME BURGER EATING CONTEST THAT WILL TAKE THE WHOLE DAY!" America declared with a grin while his brother frowned slightly._

"_I think you should host it… the contest can be done another day. Besides, if you're planning to ask me to host it, I can't because the conference room on Aug.20 is booked and I have a hockey game as well…" Canada muttered slowly._

_America pouted and said, "Aww… but the hero needs a break too."_

_Canada rolled his eyes and quietly scoffed in a mocking tone, "You didn't even do ANYTHING yet as a 'hero'."_

_However, America heard him and crossed his hands, "Of course I did! I'm winning the London 2012 Summer Olympic games!"_

_(A/N: For this fic's sake, I'm basing the medal count of the first 3 days of the London 2012 Summer Olympics.)_

_Canada shot him a mocking glance, "CHINA IS."_

"_Oh? Then I won the medal count in the Vancouver 2010 Olympics!"_

_Canada sighed and gritted his teeth, "I DID."_

_America taunted, "Liar! A hero can't be lower than the victims!"_

_Canada hissed, "How the hell am I a victim?!" He knew what was going to happen next but he couldn't do anything to stop this argument._

_America put his hand around his chin in a mocking thoughtful stance. "Oh… let's see…wait. Who are you?"_

_Canada trembled with anger at the remark and shot back, "Oh yeah? Then who was the one who lost to me back in the war of 1812?"_

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

"Oh… I don't recall losing to you… I only recall losing to England. Don't say anything about that when you weren't even there." America mockingly said.

Canada bit his bottom lip in anger and frustration before snarling back, "I was there." He growled barely able to control his rage.

"Oh? Don't get jealous about the fact that everyone knows I was in the war and not you. It's actually not their fault that no one cares about you—" America was punched in the gut as Canada took deep breaths to calm himself.

America fell and his back was against the wall but he didn't stop, he just kept talking, "Hey, didn't France teach you to not use violence? Do you even listen to him anymore? Maybe that's why he doesn't see you anymore."

Canada was completely silent at this point. His bangs had shadowed his eyes and he wordlessly walked out of his own house leaving America sitting with an accomplished smile on his face.

(A/N: I think I made America a little too mean… well there we go…)

While Canada was outside, America shook his head and muttered, "Whoa… what did I just say to Mattie? Wait. Thinking about that… what am I doing here? AHHH! I'M IN A STRANGER'S HOME! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED A HERO!"

America rushed over to where the cordless phone was and quickly dialed England's number.

"Hello?"

"AHHHH! IGGY! I WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"You bloody wanker! How could you talk to me on the phone if you were kidnapped?!" England's voice sounded.

"I'M SERIOUS, IGGY! ONE MOMENT I WAS IN PORTLAND, VISITING OREGON (the personification, I mean) THEN THE NEXT THING I KNEW, I WAS IN A STRANGER'S HOUSE!"

"… Try walking out the door right now." England suggested quickly and America sneaked over to the door and as quietly as he could be, he opened the door a crack. "Oh. It opens."

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME 5:30 AM IN THE MORNING, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

America winced at the tone before answering, "Err… My car's apparently here too. This is suspicious."

"What? Don't tell me you just drove there but you forgot about it, you git?" America could practically see England's frown.

"… Err… maybe. There must be some reason I came here… address is not familiar to me though… Whatever."

"Then stop talking me, bloody wanker, and stop wasting my time!"

"Sorry Iggy, false alarm." He replied, ended the call and put the phone on the porch.

America frowned at himself for forgetting why he was even here.

* * *

NOW… Poor Canada's situation…

Apparently, today was definitely not a good day for the Canadian. In the morning, his day was interrupted by America causing a huge argument and hurt for the northern nation. He didn't even realize he was crying until it started raining and he felt the tears coming down. Then… he still had today's world conference in Russia and rumors were that Russia was extremely irritated these days because of being number 10 for medal count in the Olympics.

(A/N: Russian Federation is currently 10th on Aug.3rd so I'm pretty sure it'll change…)

Canada sighed as he clambered towards his private airport and as he reached it, the pilot nodded in recognition. He smiled dimly with a depressed aura around him as he walked up the steps in to the jet. The pilot acknowledged the sign and immediately announced for take-off.

(Time Skip~! I'm lazy. What do you expect from me?!)

Canada sighed depressingly as he got off the jet and walked towards a limousine that was prepared for the personified nations. He grimaced as he sat down in the backseat.

"Would you like any water, Mr. Canada?" a voice sounded from the front.

"H-huh? Oh, no, it's fine. Although if it's okay, could you wake me up when we get there? I am kind of sleepy right now…?" He suggested shyly.

"Of course, Mr. Canada."

If Canada held out a little longer before sleeping, he would have heard this:

"So Mr. Russia wanted Mr. Canada so he can vent out his frustration, correct?"

"Yep, I feel pity for the poor guy."

* * *

AND DONE~! I'M SORRY FOR MY OTHER 4 STORY READERS! JUST A QUICK WHIP UP OF MY BRAIN! This'll be a three-shot~

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	2. Chap 2: The Capture

Hey y'all! I'm back and if you all haven't figured it out yet, I'm from the cute country that has a polar bear~ Well, not that I asked you to find out or so but I think you can somewhat guess that because of this story, neh? So… let's start, shall we?

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia: Axis Powers, I would feel that I could succeed in World Domination and would actually dare to try it. So… since you haven't seen anyone dominate the world yet, it's safe to say that I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Part 1/3 Ending:

If Canada held out a little longer before sleeping, he would have heard this:

"So Mr. Russia wanted Mr. Canada so he can vent out his frustration, correct?"

"Yep, I feel pity for the poor guy."

* * *

Part 2 of 3 chapters: The Capture. (Enjoy~!)

Canada woke up with a throbbing headache which only happens when either America has chosen to hold a huge burger fest parade in the northern part of USA marching right through the borders in to the southern provinces of Canada or… Never mind. Either way, Canada did NOT like any of the ideas.

He groaned as he tried to sit up. As he cleared his mind with no success, Canada realized the room he was in was as dark as hell. Blinking, his eyes tried to focus on anything in the dark. Nothing came to sight, only pitch darkness like the bottom of a well. His hands felt around until he found the wall on his right. Clawing up the wall with his hands, his feet wobbled when he barely was able to stand up. 'Where was he? Where was Kuma…Kumabak? What happened before?'

Then everything came back to him with a start, America managing to anger him out of his own house, getting on the jet to Russia all depressed and finally falling asleep in one of Russia's limousines that were reserved for nations. 'Was he kidnapped or better yet nation-napped?'

A weak whimper that suspiciously sounded like, 'Who are you?' sounded. Canada asked quieter than normally, "K-Kumafu?"

"… W-who?" The same voice echoed in the room.

"K-Kumachakka!" Canada shouted which barely came out as a whisper with his chapped throat. "I-It's me, C-Canada…" He broke out in to a series of coughs and gags.

"W-Who's Canada?" The bear had managed to find its way to his owner and paw near Canada's legs.

Canada slid down, slumping next to the wall. "Your… owner…" His shallow breathing sounded. It seemed as if he had been drugged, Canada figured. It was getting harder to talk and harder to focus. His eyesight had blurred, not that he could see anything anyways.

Light suddenly flooded in to the room without warning and what Canada could make out was a fuzzy shape like a human. "Hello Canada." A shy voice had said. And then Canada could've sworn a dangerous aura flowed out of the human, if not for his blurry sight, he could've been absolutely sure. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay. I look forward to see your anguished face when I harm your precious bear…"

Canada murmured, "No…not Kumafuyu… don't harm him, I'll take whatever punishment you have, just don't …harm… him…" His eyesight mixed all the colours right after he said that and before his mind blacked out, he heard something that made him sigh with relief being the kind guy he was.

"Oh? Of course, Canada. Your bear won't be touched at all, just you." The alien? No, still a man however his eyes saw it, had said with never ending purple aura flowing right out of him.

* * *

I'm going to leave you with that, just for the sake of the rating so… let's get to the world conference, shall we? WORLD CONFERENCE, IN RUSSIA.

* * *

It was noon and the countries were supposed to assemble by 11:00 am but no one had seen the Russian… or the Canadian.

"Where is that bloody wanker? This is his bloody conference and yet the bloody git isn't here?" England muttered angrily at no one. "Where the bloody hell is he?!"

"Ah, mon Angleterre, he's just late an hour, don't get angry, Russia probably has a good reason that he isn't here." The love country had successfully annoyed the tea-loving country.

"Why the bloody hell are you trying to stick up for the bloody wanker? The bloody prat nearly destroyed my world conference room after I left! Who knew that the git was so bloody pissed off about the Olympics? It was just a bloody Olympic." England growled out.

France merely chuckled, "Don't get too 'bloody,' mon Angleterre." He swung an arm around the angry Britain and rested his head on the Britain's shoulder causing the latter to blush immediately.

"Sh-shut up, you p-pervert!"

Unbeknownst to them, America was staring at them. His mind drifted off its usual course about the heroes and hamburgers. It settled on why the bickering two looked so familiar yet… not familiar. Did he forget something? 'Why do I feel déjà vu? It seems oddly like the same situation… It seems like I was one of them… Who was I arguing with?'

Before his focus could wander further, the doors burst open with a bang. Russia came walking in with his usual attire and smiled like nothing was wrong. Well, at least nothing was wrong until America saw something. There was a bit of red splatters on the Russian's everyday scarf. Was it some new decoration? Whatever, it wasn't like the America wanted to be nosy and ask him about it.

"Hello America."

The sudden statement startled America once again out of his concentration. "Ah… Oh, hi Russia."

Russia narrowed his eyes at America before smiling, "Is something wrong, America?"

America blinked a couple of times before focusing, "Nothing at all, you communist!" He realized that Russia must've noticed that he didn't call him communist. But something was definitely wrong. When the communist country had gotten closer to him to say hello, America could see that the splatters of red was wet and glistening when the light shone on it. It was something America saw a million times during war and he didn't like it.

Russia glanced at him, eyes focusing at America's expression before replying, "Good…" Russia walked towards the front and started his apology for being late. Something about Russia's tone didn't feel right towards America. It felt as if Russia was mocking him for something he didn't know, something that he forgot, something that he had did wrong, but what?

* * *

Now switching to Canada's situation…

* * *

If anyone bent down to observe the condition of the man, they would've noticed that the man had whip marks throughout his entire body. But of course, there was no one with him in that little room. He laid there with ripped clothes that were shredded by whips and knife marks. Many bruises and little cuts were seen all over his pale skin. What had he done to deserve this? Was it that he argued with America and fallen asleep because of the lack of it? No, he didn't do anything wrong, it was the American that had provoked him. And even sent him running from his own home in tears… What had happened to the brother he thought he knew?

Canada shook his head slightly due to the pain. It definitely wasn't the time for that. It was the time to figure out how to get out of this place.

(A/N: I was just wondering… if the personified nation was hurt, would the country land itself be hurt as well? Please answer and tell me. DX I don't know this stuff… But for this story, it will, neh?)

Then his mind pondered, 'If I was whipped and stabbed this bad that I couldn't even feel my body, was the country in the same state? Either way, it's bad to stay here.' Canada knew, he had to get out of this house or closet or wherever he was.

Kumajirou was gently pawing and licking at Canada's injuries when suddenly the door burst open again. Before both of them could react, Canada felt a knife sink in to his hand and he cried out painfully. "AHHHH! Oww… W-What…"

Then another needle sank in to his neck and his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

AHHH! I'M SO SAD ABOUT THE ABUSE CANADA IS SUFFERING! But I had to make it somewhat realistic so… yeah.

Like France says, Amerique de la situation:

* * *

America suddenly winced for no apparent reason, his hand had flared up like the skin was being ripped apart by something but disappeared after a few seconds as he clutched his hand. Looking back to Russia, America could've sworn he saw a malicious glint in his eyes before disappearing as he looked away and went back to his seat. 'What could it be?'

Before England could go up and start talking, a group of men ran in to the room frantically running to the front of the nations who were completely confused. They looked desperate and hysterical. One of them shouted, "Excuse me but where's Mr. Canada?!"

America spontaneously stood up as his brother's name was called and scanned the room with frantic eyes. "He's not here…" he whispered not aware of England having a concerned look while glancing at him. "Shit. Oh my gosh… Mattie…"

"Hey America… you okay?" England asked worriedly as he looked over at the American who was sweating like crazy and mumbling.

America jerked out of his state and gave a weak smile, "Yeah… I t-think I'm fine…"

England nodded hesitantly, not entirely trusting the nation.

America swerved his head towards the men that had rushed in to the room, "M-Mattie's not here… He wasn't here since the beginning of the meeting… I-I… I think… I had a fight with him before the c-conference…" He plopped back down in his seat with his head in his hands. "I think this is my f-fault…"

England looked over at America shocked before changing to a mother hen, "Now, now… lad, it's fine. It's not your fault." He muttered while rubbing America's back with his hand.

France looked at the men with a calm expression but frantic eyes. "What do you need Mathieu for?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

A man answered for the whole group, "Look at the television, it's practically on every channel by now."

China immediately reacted and grabbed the remote control, pressing the power button once. It was on a kid's channel because Sealand was watching television when he had snuck in to the meeting room before. "It's even on a children's channel, aru…"

Every nation, except for the one called Russia, gathered around the television and watched the tragic scene unfold. It was a weather forecast, however, it was interrupted by new news. The reporter was next to a map of Canada. However, the surprising thing was that pictures of fires, tornadoes and earthquakes were glued to the map. The reporter was saying, "There had been three wildfires spreading across Southern Canada. The wildfires had appeared at the exact same time, or so witnesses had said. But the surprising thing is, it is autumn and the heat could not have caused them. Professional firefighters are currently keeping them under control but new fires had erupted near Halifax and on Vancouver Island. We will keep you updated as more reports come in."

That broadcast had left the nations with gaping mouths and wide eyes. 'What was happening to the northern nation? Could they be affected by it too?' They wondered. America was in tears, could he be the reason that it was happening? England tried his best to comfort him but with no success.

Before anyone could say anything, America surprisingly stood up and announced, "I'm going to find Mattie."

The rest of the nations nodded their agreement. They simply couldn't believe a country had suffered through that, and they, the other countries, hadn't even realized.

However, throughout all that, no one had noticed…

… That a certain Russian had escaped.

* * *

NYAH! DONE THE SECOND CHAPTER! Well, hope you enjoyed that AND seriously…

PLEASE REVIEW!

(Don't make me feel like no one's reading the story… DX … JK. But still…)


	3. Chap 3: The Rescue (Part of it, anyways)

You know? Now I feel bad about torturing my own country. … I'm very patriotic and I, myself, wouldn't be able to stand it if this actually happened but SERIOUSLY! Canada deserves more respect! I swear! Canada is most likely the only nation that can withstand all the insults and having such an annoying brother! (Not that I don't like America… he's awesome as well! XD But not as awesome as Canada~) GO CANADA GO! MAPLE LEAVES FOREVER! (Pancakes + syrup as well! XP) BTW, I have a torture expert friend here to help me on this story…~

Disclaimer: The third and final time that I'm going to say I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers on this story. Since this IS the last chapter.

* * *

The Rescue: The Third and Final Chapter of the Fight, Capture and Rescue:

(Definitely dedicated to Canada-sama… although I'm extremely sorry that I even thought of writing this story out… Yet I am ashamed that I like the suicide stories out there for Canada…BUT MAINLY BECAUSE CANADA-SAMA FINALLY GETS RESPECT FROM THE NATIONS AND IS NOT FORGOTTEN!)

* * *

Part 2/3 ending, The Capture:

Before anyone could say anything, America surprisingly stood up and announced, "I'm going to find Mattie."

The rest of the nations nodded their agreement. They simply couldn't believe a country had suffered through that, and they, the other countries, hadn't even realized.

However, throughout all that, no one had noticed…

… That a certain Russian had escaped.

* * *

And VOILA~ The 3rd and Final Chapter: The Rescue…

"Come on Mattie… where are you…" a certain American muttered as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. The whole Russian world conference room had turned in to a search center for Matthew Williams, the personified country of Canada. Everyone knew that Canada would never miss a world meeting except if he's hurt or sick. At least, that's what Alfred knew.

"AMERICA, SIR!"

A yell sounded over the noise and Alfred found himself looking at a once proud Canadian soldier but now worried and anxious.

"Mr. Williams is not in his house! I repeat, NOT in his house. The last thing that a person heard from Mr. Williams was the pilot for his private jet- Whoops." The boy covered his mouth when the word jet came through.

"Wait… MATTIE HAS A PRIVATE JET AND HE HAS NEVER TOLD ME?!" America shouted in surprise making the room silent and everybody staring at the two's conversation.

"Uh… yes. Mr. Williams had told me not to tell anyone about it… It's supposed to be top secret." The man murmured so only Alfred could hear even if the entire conference room was silent.

Unfortunately for him, Arthur was right behind him and walked towards Alfred before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, lad, when could Matthew afford a private jet?"

The man bit his lip before declaring, "Mr. Williams said all this is confidential so I am not allowed to tell you sir. The only reason I came here, sir, is to inform you that Mr. Williams is not sick at home so the only thing that could've happened to him is…" he trailed off.

Alfred blinked and shrieked, "OH GOD NO! MATTIE'S HURT SOMEWHERE! AND IT'S MY FAULT! NOOOO! MUST FIND HIM QUICK!" He continued muttering, "Must find him, must find him, must find him…"

The Canadian soldier blinked before saying slowly and sounding out every syllable. "… Is it just me or… am I watching Mr. Jones go insane…?"

And thus… chaos (and maybe sarcasm) ensued in the room.

* * *

So… let's take a look at poor Mattie, shall we?

There was a door, next to the World Conference room, that led to an old storage room downstairs. However, what was interesting was a keypad, behind boxes stacked next to the wall. If for some really odd reason, you actually manage to punch in the right code… (And not get smoked by sleeping gas or get punched by the hidden punching glove) … you'll find yourself facing a hidden corridor and through the corridor you basically see a tank of water. (Assuming you don't notice the odd pinkish colour it was…)

Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, woke up to nausea that made him want to hurl and retch right there. It was so damn unsettling and sooooo… excruciating. Oh, and now he noticed something else. There was a pain in his left leg as well. He shifted on to his back, as he was laying on his stomach. Matthew lifted his head a little to see what the pain in his left leg all about and found a dagger. It was stabbed deep in his thigh and he barely wondered if he could walk later in the future. It was weird, he figured he had been in here for more than eight hours already, yet his ears are functioning weirdly. It must've been his imagination because he could hear all kind of nation voices… especially Alfred's yelling and shouting. Wasn't Alfred supposed to be in the World Conference in Russia? Wasn't he supposed to, too? Would the other nations miss him? Probably not.

He sighed silently as the noises in his ears grew louder. Fate is so cruel. That was when Matthew's ears perked up as he heard a remark from Alfred.

"_MATTIE HAS A PRIVATE JET AND HE HAS NEVER TOLD ME?!"_

'Well that's because you would make me fly you in the private jet all day if I even mention it to you.' Canada thought sulkily at the statement. Then he perked up again. "Wait… I didn't even tell him about that yet! This has got to be a nightmare…"

"Ohh… but Matvey… this isn't a nightmare… this is REALITY." A figure crossed the doorway again and Canada could see, even with his blurry eyesight, that it was the same person as before.

"… R-Russia…?" He muttered, fearing it to be true. But alas, it was and the nation was hovering over him. Immediately, Matthew struggled to escape the man's clutches but he was tied to chains, what could he do?

As the man got closer to him, a fuzzy object blocked his path. Yes, you guessed right, it was his bear… Kumachibi.

"Don't touch him." He growled lightly in his polar bearish way. Kumajirou snarled at the man.

"Oh… a naughty little bear is asking to be punished~" Russia smiled eerily, causing Canada to shiver more in his state.

"N-no… Kumaka! Don't… just…" He threw his hands slightly in the air in frustration. "I don't know! J-just…" His eyesight clouded a little more. His brain functioned one last attempt to keep his bear safe. "K…Kumajirou. Run. Go. Escape." And Matthew promptly collapsed to the ground.

Kumajirou, slightly in shock that his owner remembered his name, ran away hesitantly between the Russian's legs with all the power he had. He ran straight towards the boxes and started throwing the empty cardboard boxes towards Russia. Even with the obstacles, the Russian had advanced towards the polar bear. Kumajirou instantly decided to squeeze through the boxes because Ivan was advancing too fast. By luck, his head didn't hit the wall but instead, went through to an opening in the wall, big enough for a human to walk through. His paws scrambled to push the other side of more cardboard boxes.

But before he could even push over one cardboard box, Kumajirou immediately felt a hand grabbing his leg. Fearing the person who was clutching him, he took a deep breath and yelled, "RUSSIA'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

Russia scowled at the loud scream, knowing that the nations might've heard the noise. He hurriedly grasped the other leg of the bear and made a desperate attempt to cover the polar bear's mouth.

Before he could do that, another shout slipped out. "HELP US! HELP CANADA!"

Matthew, still slightly in shock, was shocked even further when he realized that Kuma…juma… no. Kumajirou remembered his name.

Russia's glower grew bigger as he finally smacked a piece of duct tape on the poor unsuspecting bear. He dragged the arctic animal back towards where Canada was before stopping in front of a tank of what Matthew could see was clearly not water.

Realizing what Ivan was trying to do, Canada shot out weakly, "D-don't…"

Russia, amused, slightly lowered the struggling bear from the tank of pink liquid. "And why should I when I could see his suffering face?"

There was no response this time and Kumajirou was afraid his master lost consciousness as he was lying on the ground.

Russia smiled jarringly. "Oh? Or are you suggesting that watching you in pain is funnier than the bear?"

Matthew didn't do anything except for light, shallow breaths if not for holding his breath in his state, he would've done it.

Ivan shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "Alright. I could always see how much pain he could hold later." He swiftly dropped the bear in a tangle of chains before tying him up. After that, Russia turned to Canada, who was lying on the ground in a bloodied mess. He picked him up while clutching his neck, almost causing Matthew to choke.

And without warning, he dunked Canada's head in to the cold pink-coloured fluid.

Now, with his head in the liquid, Matthew could feel that the liquid was more like sludge instead of water. And if he breathed… oh god… he couldn't think of what would happen if he breathed it in.

'Dammit… I… can't breathe…' Canada struggled to free himself but fails to do so. Kumajirou was chained up next to the tank and thank goodness, he wasn't in the tank with Canada.

* * *

WORLD CONFERENCE ROOM IN RUSSIA

The Canadian soldier was still present in the room… helping out in a way that he doubted that it was reality himself. Apparently, Mr. Jones had specifically given an order to him. And… to his confusion, Mr. Jones insisted that he, himself, had said, 'I will serve Alfred F. Jones as well, since he is the hero!'

It was to, "DON'T LET IGGY NEAR THE KITCHEN!" And if he was guessing correctly, that would be not letting Mr. Kirkland near the kitchen…

As it were, the soldier was currently standing in front of the kitchen door that led to the meeting room. But as people say, 'If you're doing it, do it with your full attention.' Or something that sounded like that… So, here he was, guarding the door and raising his rifle when Mr. Kirkland approaches near the door. Weird… He never knew that nations were so… what's the word?

* * *

England's POV

What exactly was he still doing here? And in THAT country's meeting room, no less. Speaking of which, where was the Russian nation anyways?

England grumbled and started to walk out the door when he noticed France. Deciding to play around, he poked France in the shoulder. France was currently hitting his head on the table repeatedly. As his third poke hit France's shoulder, he stopped abruptly. France raised his head to meet his eyes and England could tell that they were filled with anxiety and unease. There was also something else… regret?

That's when it hit him. OF COURSE! It was the purpose of finding Canada, that was what was needed to be fulfilled in this meeting room. Damn it, how could he forget! He slowly shook his head to clear the thoughts. "I-I…" he stuttered at the Frenchman's stare. "I need to get a cup of tea." As he said that, he walked towards the kitchen, true to his word.

But things went differently, every time he tried to near the kitchen, that Canadian soldier that was reporting earlier raised his rifle at him. Talk about creepiness…

His eyebrow twitched as once again, the man raised his gun. "Fine, if I can't go there, I'll get the cup of tea from the other meeting room." He protested to himself.

As soon as his hand hit the handle in front of the door that led out the meeting room, a quiet shout pierced the air around him. It didn't seem as if the other nation heard it but England was sure that he heard something about Russia trying to kill the person who was screaming.

His hand automatically moved to slam open the door and the nations inside went quiet at the unusually rude United Kingdom. When the door hit the wall with a BAM, another scream, this time, had sounded clearer in the air. _"HELP US! HELP CANADA!"_

Before Britain could react, a body immediately ran right past him, only to be followed by two others. As he scanned the room, he realized it was Alfred that ran and was followed by the Canadian soldier and France.

"Mattie! WAIT FOR US!" Alfred screamed as he rushed towards the noise where the voice was coming from.

* * *

I'm really sorry that I have to cut this short. XP I originally wanted to end this story with this chapter but then as I typed it out, it was much, much longer than expected. My normal chapters are usually 1000 to 1800 words but now I went over it to around 2300 words already…

Sorry about the inconvenience, but I have to cut it short and post the next chapter as the epilogue.

Reviews make me update the final chapter faster! The more reviews the better! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH MY SLOW UPDATES AND REVIEWED! PLEASE CONTINUE TO AS WELL~! XD


	4. Chap 4: Epilogue (And part of Rescue)

So… uh… this is the Epilogue for The Fight, Capture and Rescue? Okay, back to my formal tone, it has been a great honour to write for every one of you. This story had been a great success in my point of view and I hope you think so too. I do hope that you would please review one last time for this story and enjoy the epilogue in the process. Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^

By the way, on my profile; I have a new system. It will let me update my progress and updates. And by doing that, you'll know how I'm doing with my stories? Everybody is glad? :D Good! I'm glad that you're glad.

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter for god's sake! Is it really necessary to write 'I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and its characters' yet again. Or 'I only own the plot.' Or 'It's not my fault that Canada is my most utterly favourite character.' Anyhow, I should get going on the story.

* * *

_His hand automatically moved to slam open the door and the nations inside went quiet at the unusually rude United Kingdom. When the door hit the wall with a BAM, another scream, this time, had sounded clearer in the air. "HELP US! HELP CANADA!"_

_Before Britain could react, a body immediately ran right past him, only to be followed by two others. As he scanned the room, he realized it was Alfred that ran and was followed by the Canadian soldier and France._

"_Mattie! WAIT FOR US!" Alfred screamed as he rushed towards the noise where the voice was coming from._

* * *

Matthew couldn't breathe and that's all he could focus on until a scream pierced through the sludge-filled ears. "MATTIE! WAIT FOR US!" Through the murky water, he couldn't identify who it was but it certainly sounded like Alfred since he was the only one who called him Mattie. Much less be known that he actually was there. His throat was constricting even more now, as Ivan gripped him even harder. He was going to breathe in that water and he knew it was soon.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. His body was deteriorating due to the lack of oxygen. Matthew definitely needed to breathe. In a final attempt to resist the water, his mind slipped in to pitch blackness.

* * *

"MATTIE!" Alfred shouted anxiously as he hurried to rummage through the empty cardboard boxes. His efforts seemed to be in vain as every box he knocked off revealed a section of the wall… until the very last one. In an angry attempt, his fist smashed through the keypad and the wall behind it.

As his eyes adjusted to the broken form of his brother, Alfred saw red and rushed straight towards the Russian. "RUSSIA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING DAMN COMMIE?!" he screamed as his fist made contact with the Russian's face.

His other hand gripped the Russian's collar and held him high with no problem at all. Russia, whilst being held up, continued to have the creepy little smile he always had.

Alfred's face contorted in pain when a jab suddenly struck him to the right. He gasped as another punch to the jaw made contact. America stumbled backwards before glaring at the Russian.

Russia continued to grin before talking, "Shouldn't you be worrying about your precious brother?"

Matthew, although being released from Ivan's grip, was still half-submerged in the tank. His eyes were shut and it looked like he had given up.

Alfred whipped his head towards his brother before, with one quick attempt; Matthew was out and in his twin brother's arms. "Mattie… come on, bro… wake up." His eyes flickered to his brother's wrist, which despite having its skin torn, he could still feel the slight thumping of his barely-alive brother's heartbeat. Alfred knew that Matthew could've already swallowed some of the liquid inside the tank.

Alfred whipped his head towards the Russian with eyes of blazing anger. "..." Nothing was said as Alfred dashed maddeningly towards the other with clenched fists in tow. Russia did nothing to stop it. The same creepy smile stretched further on his face. The aura that everybody was afraid grew rather quickly.

America was on auto-pilot now. From the corner of his eyes, he could see France frantically performing CPR on his North American brother. England was in a corner, doing that crazy magic of his and Alfred was suddenly grateful that he brought along his magic book.

A sudden cough came from Matthew's direction and Alfred turned to see his brother coughing up some weird liquid whilst Francis was holding him steady.

Alfred had never been so grateful in his life to that perverted country. He smiled and his eyes swiftly moved back to Russia.

He rushed towards Russia once more and a fist slammed in to the Russian's chest. A roar erupted from his throat as he went in once more. This time, it connected to Ivan's face. And then, without warning, something struck his head hard.

He blinked rapidly to regain focus as he heard his twin brother croaking, "A-Al! Look… o-out!"

He could feel something quickly moving towards his head now. And then it suddenly stopped.

Alfred wore a confused expression as he scrambled to his feet. With Arthur doing his enchantment thing, it couldn't have been him. Matthew was out of commission which only left France. But France was tending to Matthew, wasn't he?

"L'Amerique, s'il vous plait, go tend to mon cher, Mathieu. I will take care of Monsieur Russie."

America nodded dumbly before sprinting over to Matthew. "A-Al…" Matthew muttered weakly.

"M-Mattie…" he swallowed before looking over his brother. Scars and even burns covered every inch. "That damn commie… I will fucking kill him." He spat out.

That was when he noticed Canada was shivering, despite the Canuck's normal delight for cold temperatures. Alfred gently hugged his brother close to him and mumbled, "I'm sorry." That was when the dam broke and Alfred kept whispering with tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Mattie. I am so sorry… Mattie, I am sorry."

Matthew nodded, a bit surprised before, feebly raising his hand to rub circles on his brother's back. He waited until Alfred's rant was over before sighing and then murmuring. "It's fine, Alfred. I'm fine. I'm sorry, too. Really, Al, it wasn't your fault."

Alfred grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and shook him, forgetting about his injuries, "How can you say that?! It was my fault and you know it!"

Matthew blinked before giving a soft smile, "No, it wasn't. And I know that." He sent another sweet smile over to Alfred before gazing over to the battle. "Look, England's doing some of his magic. And yet you say he was crazy, Alfred." Matthew tried to swerve the topic away from him.

And it worked. Alfred pouted, "I never said he was crazy! He's just… well, who would name their pet, Flying Mint Bunny? I mean, what is wrong with him and naming stuff? Flying Mint Bunny, seriously?!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and gave a weak chuckle. Noticing it was the wrong choice to do so at the moment, he coughed and it wracked his body.

Alfred snapped his attention back to Matthew after noting that he began to ignore Matthew again. He looked in to Matthew's violet eyes before declaring, "This is my fault, Mattie. And nothing can change that."

Once again, Matthew attempted to divert his attention. "Hey, Alfred, the other nations are arriving. You don't want to let them see you bawling like a baby, right?"

Alfred sulked, "And now, I know you're trying to deliberately change the topic. Why can't I be all apologetic right now?"

Matthew gave a feeble smirk, "Because it's not like you… such as it isn't like you to bawl… and we wouldn't want the other nations see you be a crybaby, or rather, only you wouldn't want it. I'd be fine either way, which one do you prefer?"

"Shut up, Mattie!" Alfred whined and stuck his tongue out at Matthew. Only to realize Matthew was drifting off to the unconscious world.

"Aw, dang it, Mattie! Stay awake, will you? The nations are almost here anyway!"

Matthew muttered, "I'm tired, Alfred. I want to sleep…" His eyes were closing.

"Mattie! I don't want to be in one of those dramatic movies where the guy dies as the rescue crew just arrives! I'd rather be in some hero movie!"

"Not this time, Al. Besides… I won't die. I'm just sleepy and tired."

"Mattie, I refuse! I don't want to be in those dramatic movies at all! Except if there's a hero in it, of course."

"Al! I want to sleep! Now! Be quiet!"

Alfred, despite the serious situation, snorted in laughter. "Now, you're sounding like a kid, Mattie."

"Shut up, Al! I wanna sleep! I'm tired!" Matthew, frustrated, whacks Al with a hand. He winced slightly before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Uh… Mattie?" Small poke.

"Mattttttttie~~~~!" Poke.

"MAAAATTTTTIIIEEEEEE~!" Poke.

"MATTIE!" Poke.

"MATTTTTIIIEEEEE!" Hard Poke.

"MATTIE!" Dig-in-to-skin Poke.

"AH! GODDAMNIT, ALFRED! BE QUIET FOR ONCE!" Matthew shouted as he slammed his hands over his ears. One of his hands, the one that got stabbed, was still dribbling blood and slowly the blood dribbled down his hands and on to his face. A copper scent filled Matthew's nose as he hurriedly put his hand down back on the ground.

Alfred didn't answer which made Matthew raise his suspicion. Did Alfred actually listen to him for once?

He opened his eyes to the slightest possible crack and saw Alfred motioning for some other nation to come over. He gave a small, caring smile at them before giving away to unconsciousness.

He was finally with his family and that's all what matters.

* * *

Wow… I never expected myself to put such a cheesy ending. Anyhow, I would love to hear your ending thoughts and I thank you very much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it and am very thankful to have readers like you. Thank you and hope you enjoyed my story! :D


End file.
